


A Love's Sacrifice

by chocolate_velvet



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Erik is not an asshole au, M/M, Poverty, The Gift of Magi AU, no powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8410525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolate_velvet/pseuds/chocolate_velvet
Summary: It was a night before Christmas, Charles was anxious. On the table laid a dollar bill and a few coins, that was all Charles had. Unfortunately, $2 would not get him neither a present for Erik nor a half decent Christmas dinner. Charles inherited the family mansion and the consequences of his step father's bad financial decisions.





	

It's Christmas eve but Charles haven't got any present for Erik. He couldn't afford any. With the mansion on mortgaged and some bills are not settled yet, but the coffer was already empty.

Charles stirred the tea in his cup. It tasted like warm water than Earl Grey. They hardly could afford a proper cup of tea, let alone a Christmas dinner.

He sighed. All he wanted was to give a present for Erik and a decent dinner on this Christmas.

In front of the mirror, he ran his fingers through his lush brown lock. Erik adored his hair, and also other people. A lot of women complimented his hair. Charles admitted there were not many men keeping their hair long and well-maintained.

Charles smiled. He had made up his mind. He put on his jacket and headed to Market Street. He stopped in front of a shop. He took a deep breath and walked in.

The shopkeeper did not greet her as her customer but Charles could hardly care.

“Excuse me. Do you buy hair?” Charles asked.

The lady burst out laughing.

“Please. I mean business.” Charles reassured.

“Let me see your hair,” she amused. Her expression dramatically changed when Charles removed his hat and let his locks to fall gracefully.

“Let me know how much my hair worth.”

The shopkeeper hardly hid her adoring gaze. She took a tight-teethed comb and a measurement ribbon, as she walked toward Charles.

“I'll have to check for lice and measure the length first.”

Charles ran his finger on his hair, displaying it to the adoring eyes.

“Please do. I don't have any lice or other hair problem.” Charles persuaded as he sat on a stool, ready for examination.

The shopkeeper ran her comb through the hair, pulling it rather roughly. Charles winced as the teeth hurt his scalp. He endured longer torture until the shopkeeper was satisfied. Then, she measured the length.

“It's not long but it's of a good quality and thickness. This is so much better than the asylum has been supplying for me. Yours is good for male wigs or for curly female wigs.” she commented cheerfully as she took a pair of sears out of a nearby drawer.

Charles closed his eyes and faintly whispered, “This is for you, Erik.”

When she finished, Charles nearly could not recognized himself. The shopkeeper nearly left him bald. She gave him $24 and told him to come back when his hair had grown back.  
Charles thanked the shopkeeper and shoved the money inside his pocket. When he was outside the shop, he felt like a winner. He had $24 in his pocket. This meant he could buy Erik a worthy present and still had some money left for a good Christmas dinner.

He found a handsome gold chain for Erik's pocket watch for $19. Charles pressed the box tightly against his chest, as if mean to protect it. He knew Charles had an antique gold pocket watch, his family heirloom he told Charles once. It was a handsome pocket watch. Yet, it was a pity It did not have a matching gold chain attached to it. 

He stopped to buy a leg of lamb, some vegetables, a bottle of wine, and some tea leaves. He smelled the freshly baked bread and bought it. Arriving at home, Charles prepared the feast. Usually Erik cooked but Charles wanted something special. When the lamb gave out an appetizing smell, Charles heard the door opened.

“Eyes open. Door shut. Coat off.” he shouted as he heard Erik walking toward the kitchen. The table was already laid for dinner and Erik’s present in place next to his dinner plate. But instead of taking his seat, Erik stood frozen. There was horror in his face as he looked at Charles.

“What’ve happened to your hair?” he asked with an irritated tone.

“I sold it so I can buy a present for you. Have a seat. By the way, we’ve got some wine.”

“I see that. But what’ve happened?” Erik started to press him.

“Don’t be such a fuss, Erik. It’ll grow back.” Charles started to get irritated.

Charles brought the lamb to the dinner table. The aroma filled the room with good promises but Erik had moved his plate away. Charles inhaled sharply, it was difficult not to be provoked when Erik started to behave in uncooperative way.

“Why? You aren’t going to have dinner?”

Erik did not answer him. He looked deeply into Charles’ eyes. His mouth gaped with his tongue in between his teeth.

“You said you’ve sold your hair.” Erik said like a half witted man.

Why Erik is always fussing over small stuffs and trying to pick fight with him, he thought.

“For God’s sake Erik! It’s Christmas’ Eve! I sold my hair so I can buy you a present! Spare a little bit of your kindness for me!”

“But Charles, this is about your hair.” Erik put a present on the table, “Merry Christmas.” Erik pushed a fancy box adorned with silk ribbons toward Charles.

Charles looked at the present. He felt there was something off. Something was not right. He knew very well that Erik did not have much money for buying a present. Yet, there was a shiny box tied with fancy ribbon. The box and the ribbon looked expensive.

Erik looked deeply into Charles’ eye and said, “Look at yourself. Don’t get me wrong. I believe you aren’t measured by your hair.”

Charles’ fingers were trembling as he unties the ribbon. He caught a glimpse of Erik watching him opening the box. He let out a muffled yelp when he saw the content. Inside the box are silk ribbons of various color and a set of comb.

“I thought of buying you ribbon and combs for your hair.”

Charles’ lips were trembling. His chest felt constricted. When his voice returned, he asked Erik, “Where is your pocket watch?”

“I sold it so I could buy you a present.” Erik answered.

Tears swelled in Charles’ eyes as he watched Erik began to unwrap his gift. The precious metal coiled on his fingers. Somehow, it appeared dull in comparison of their love.


End file.
